Truth or Dare
by Teal Trouble
Summary: At first it was a harmless game of truth or dare... until Ron Weasley is mentioned. What happens between Hermione & Lavender and Hermione & Ron?
1. A punch up & new players

At 9.30, all the 7th year boys were still confused at the girls' early departure from the common room. They had gone upstairs at 6.30 and they hadn't heard or seen them ever since. They wondered what they were doing as it was too early for them to go to bed surely.

In the Girls Dorm:

"This is really fun" Ginny giggled.

Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and Ginny were in their pajama's sat on top of their quilts that were all in the middle of the room. They had bowls of sweets and chocolate that were bought from Honeydukes that day and a magical bottle.

It was the truth or dare machine.

They had been playing for a few hours and still weren't bored of it. The girls started off with easy ones but they were gradually getting harder.

Lavender wasn't on speaking terms with Hermione after the whole 'Won-Won' incident, even though she now went out with Seamus.

Hermione had suggested a game of truth or dare earlier when they were all bored. They agreed so they set everything up and each swore that what ever was said in the room was not to be told to anyone else.

Ginny spun the bottle.

"Parvati it's pointing at you. Truth or Dare"  
"Um...dare"  
"OK we dare you to go into the common room and tell Dean what you really think of him!" Parvati turned bright pink.

" Can i change out of ma PJ's"  
"Nope"  
"Fine! At least mine are decent." She gave Hermione a pointed look. She was wearing pale grey shorts and Ron's overly large orange Chudley Cannon shirt. "Isn't that Ron's shirt?" She giggled as she made her way out of the door.

Hermione turned a faint pink and tried to explain. Ginny giggled as she followed Parvati out. Hermione was about to leave as well when Lavender blocked the door. She glared at her for a minute.

"Lavender? What the-?"

"Ron's mine! Stay away from him!"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Lavender, Ron's my friend. I'm not going to stay away from him just because you tell me to."

"You'll do as I say Granger; otherwise I'll make your life hell."

"Lavender, listen to yourself! This isn't you."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Whatever Lav." She dodged around Lavender and was about to leave when she was yanked back by her hair.

Lavender raised her fist and hit Hermione and as soon as she realise what Lavender was about to do, she punched her in the face as well. They both yelled.

Hermione's nose bled and she looked at Lavender who was clutching her face. The top of her nose was swollen and her eye was already starting to turn colour.

Hearing all the noise, Ginny and Parvati ran back up the stairs to see what was going off, even though they had a good idea. Ginny ran straight to Hermione and led her downstairs leaving Parvati and Lavender up in the dorm.

Everyone in the common room had heard Lavender yelling at Hermione and then both of their yells followed by silence. Ron and Harry paled and ran towards the girl's staircase where Ginny and Hermione were. They both froze realising they were in their pajama's still and that there were a few wolf-whistles.

Harry saw Hermione's nose and led her to the chairs that he and Ron had just left. Ron got rid of the crowd and sat on the chair next to her.

"What happened up there? We heard Lavender yelling at you about Ron." Harry asked as Ron hung his head slightly.

"Yeah well that's about it."

"So how'd you end up with a bloody nose?"

"We hit each other." Hermione stated simply. "She was mad that I had Ron's shirt on. The one that I _borrowed_ from him earlier as he spilt juice down mine. He gave it to me to keep saying it was too small for him. She went for me and I went for her."

"So she gave you a nose bleed, what did you do to her?"

"Must have been something good!"

"Well, she went for my nose..." At that moment, Lavender came down the staircase with Parvati sporting her new black eye. "and I went for her eye." Hermione finished. Everyone looked at her in awe.

"Wow. Mione, you must have a good punch on you." Ron said. "Look, I'm really sorry Mione. It's my fault she gave you a blooded up nose." He pulled her into a hug.

Across the room, Seamus was trying to talk to Lavender.

"Lav, do you still fancy him? 'cuz if you do, I don't think I can carry on going out with you."

"I don't know."

"Well until you do, let's go on a break yeah?" He walked over to Dean and sat with him. Lavender turned toward Hermione and saw Ron hugging her.

"See what I mean?" She announced. "She's a lying bitch!"

"What the hell are you on about Lavender?" Ron asked when he saw her angered expression.

"That little cow in your arms." She then mimicked Hermione "'No, of course I don't go out with Ron. We're just friends. Lavender, you're crazy.' No Hermione, I'm right. You obvious are going out with him."

"There's nothing going on between me and Hermione. Even if there was, it wouldn't be any of your business!" Ron yelled back at her. With that, she stormed up the stairs again. Parvati went to chase after her but remember her dare. She ran up to Dean and kissed his quickly on the lips before running up the stairs leaving his shocked.

Ron cleaned up Hermione's nose with her wincing every now and then. Harry and Ginny sat of the sofa next to them.

"I think I'm sleeping in the common room tonight." Hermione announced to them.

"Why?" Ginny asked earning her some funny looks.

"I can't go back up there with her. Hey our games still not finished!"

"Do you want to keep playing?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded in response. "Okay then, I'll play but this time we're not playing with them." She indicated upstairs. Ron finished clearing the blood.

"Mione, we'll play. Won't we lads?" He asked around the room. A chorus of 'yeah' and 'okay' were heard.

"Thanks Ron. I'll go and get it."

"Oh no you won't, I'll go" Ginny ran up the stairs and returned with the game, sweets and chocolate levitating behind her.

Everyone got into a circle, most of them still sitting on their chairs or on the sofa. Ginny placed everything in the middle and sat in the one gap left, between Harry and Neville.

'This is going to be interesting' she thought.


	2. A little gossip

"So, how do you play?"

"It'll pick a person and that person chooses truth or dare and then once you've finished it, it'll turn green and then you spin and the next person goes. Quite simple." Hermione turned it on and pointed the handle to bottle's questions, they had played earlier with their own questions and dares but decided it was time for a change. It spun around landing on Neville.

"Truth or dare Neville?"

"Um, t-truth" he said quietly. They all crowded round to see what the question was.

"Out of all the girls in your year, which would you go out with?"

Neville turned pink and stuttered out "Luna Lovegood" quickly. They looked at him in slight shock until the bottle turned green and spun around again. It landed on Ginny.

She groaned.

"Your turn Gin. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She was a Weasley for goodness sake! Once again, everyone crowed round it. The machine said:

"Your dare is to kiss the boy who has stolen your heart." Ginny groaned again.

"I don't want to see her do that, thank you very much." Ron muttered before turning away slightly.

"Come on Ginny, who is it?" Harry said. She just frowned at him and leaned in finding his lips. They broke apart a little while later completely unaware of everyone else. A green light shone and it spun again.

A few hours later, most of them had gone to bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the only ones still up.

"Well, it's 2am. I'm going to bed. Good night guys." Ginny kissed Harry, her new boyfriend, and went upstairs.

Harry grinned goofily. "Well tonight has been...interesting. You don't mind do you mate?" He asked Ron.

"I guess not." He replied.

"Who knew about Nev liking Luna huh?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. Hermione smiled at him before yawning.

"Tired Mione?" Ron asked.

"Very." She lay down on the sofa.

"I'm off to bed, you coming Ron?" Harry got up.

"Nah, I'm going to stay down here with Mione." She smiled her thanks and Harry went off to bed. Hermione's eyes began closing when she heard Ron turn on the Truth Or Dare bottle.

"Let's play for a bit longer." He said quietly.

"Okay then." She sat up again.

Lavender creeped down the stairs and sat down out of sight.

The bottle spun and landed on Hermione.

"Come on then, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you fancy Viktor Krum?" Ron didn't look at her.

"No, of course not." The bottle flashed green and Ron stared at it.

"So you don't like him?"

"No, never did. He was a good friend though."

"So I guess I owe you an apology then"

"For what?"

"The way I acted about Krum. I guess I was...never mind."

The bottle spun around again, landing on Ron.

"Dare."

"Tell your crush how you feel about her." Ron's ear went red. He took Hermione's hands in his.

"H-Hermione, I urgh...have to um...tell you...that I-I erm"

"Hey guy's! What are you doing?


	3. Parvati's taking a stand

Another short chapter...sorry!

Recap:

'Hey guys what you doing?'

---

Hermione looked at who it was and quickly turned away. _Great_ she thought. _Just what I need_. There was silence for a minute or so when Ron finally said something.

'What do you want Lavender?'

'Nothing! Can't I just come down here and see what two of my err…friends are up too?' She shot them a big smile.

'Not after earlier you can't!' Ron frowned.

'Why not Ron? It's not against any rules is it Hermione? You'd know!' Lavender said loudly and then giggled slightly at her dig at Hermione who just shot her a glare.

'Lavender would you just leave me alone.' Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

'No Hermione I won't!' By this time most people had woken up. Harry, Seamus and Dean all came downstairs to see what's going on along with nearly everyone else in their year (Neville fast asleep still)

'You can't tell me what to do!' Lavender's hair was coming out of her ponytail n coming down across her face and covering her black eye and red face.

'Wow this is better than any of Ron and Hermione's arguments.' Dean whispered to Harry.

'I guess we had better sort this out. I think Lavender needs therapy or something" Harry stepped in front of Lavender.

'Lavender, can you please just go up to bed? You have already woken up just about everyone and thrown Hermione out of her own dormitory! What more do you want?'

'I want her to admit that she loves my Won-Won or leave him alone!' she screamed.

'Lavender you don't own me!' Ron yelled at her making everyone go silent. 'We broke up. What part do you not understand? I love Hermione not you now get over it!' Ron's ears, for once didn't turn red. The bottle turned green. Lavender started crying. Everyone was gob smacked at Ron's statement. Parvati ran up to Lavender again and turned Lavender round to look at her.

'Lavender, as your best friend I need too give you some advice. Listen to yourself. You are being really stupid. I thought you loved Seamus, not Ron. Everyone was even more gob smacked at this. Nobody had ever heard Parvati take a stand to Lavender.

'Now either get over it or nobody is going to like you. Look at your eye. That's your own fault. You made Hermione punch you. I heard everything that went on and if that's the real you then I don't want to have anything to do with you." She went over and stood beside Dean, who put his arm around her.

'I agree! Lavender you are being really stuck up. There are loads of people out there for you to date. Why does it have to be just Ron, one of the people who are obviously out of bounds? Everyone can see these two are obviously meant to be together…where are they?' Everyone looked around the common room but nobody could see Ron or Hermione.


	4. Under the tree

"Where are they?" Everybody was searching for Ron and Hermione. Everybody except Ginny who was sat down with a smirk on her face.

---

There was a few owls in nearby tree's hooting loudly. There was a couple of splashes out on the lake where the giant squid and merpeople were. Ron and Hermione walked outside in silence trying to figure out what to say.

They both decided to tell the other about their feelings. It was chilly outside. They made their way under their favourite tree near the lake. She started shivering he gave her his jacket, wrapping it around her.

"Thanks" She smiled at him and he smiled back. They sat down on the grass under the tree. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before she spoke up.

"Did you mean it?" Hermione said quietly looking down at her hands avoiding his sparkling blue eyes.

"Um...what part?" he replied even though he knew the answer.

"The part where you said...y-you loved me" Her hands shook and they both blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I erm did. I-wanted-to-tell-you-earlier-but-Lavender-came-in-and..." She put her finger to his lips and he realised he had been rambling.

"I love you Hermione. I love the way you hair looks, the way you boss me around, the way you nag me about homework, the way you bit your lip when your reading or really nervous" He ran his finger over her lip where she was biting it. "I love the way your always in my mind and how my heart stutters when your around. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I love you." He took her hands in his like he had done in the common room and smiled crookedly at her.

She looked up at him.

"I love you too Ron." She said quietly. "Even though I have tried to get you out of my mind. I tried to get over you when I figured you didn't like me last year and you were glued to Lavender. He pulled her into his arms.

"It felt like I was ripping in two and I couldn't understand it. I knew I liked you but had no idea how much. I wouldn't even admit it to Ginny!" She went quiet for a while but he knew she wasn't done.

"You don't know what it's like Ron.".

"Don't know what what's like?" She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"To have your heart ripped in two." He looked away, unable to see her brown eyes. He was silent for a few minutes.

"I do" he whispered.

"What?"

"I do know what it's like. Even though I didn't realize at the time what I was feeling for you." She looked at him again.

---

"Harry, Harry look over here." Ginny whispered to him. She was stood at the window and had spotted something.

"Look over there. Under the tree." She pointed outside. He looked out and spotted Ron and Hermione.

"They look so right together don't you think" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes they do"

---

"I felt the same way when you were with Krum. I hated my hero because I realise he had the only thing I really wanted. He had you. I knew that I had feelings for you for sure in third year but I didn't know what those feelings were and year by year they got stronger. It scared me. You were on my mind constantly."

"Same with me"

"Guess we got it bad then" He joked and put a smile on Hermione's face. He pulled her closed and then they were both leaning in towards each other. Neither realised they were still being watched from the Common Room.

---

"That's Ron and Hermione!"

"They're going to-"

"Yes Ron and Hermione are about to kiss. Oh and if you want to come collect you winnings as soon as it happens, come and see me!" Harry yelled through the common room with the biggest smile on his face. He then saw Lavender's face and his smile grew bigger.

---

They both wrapped their arms around each other as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

They both pulled away after a while needing air and heard a load of cheers erupting from the common room. They both looked up and saw Harry and Ginny squished against the window as everybody had crammed against them to watch. Hermione giggled and Ron took her in his arms again, kissed her head and motioned to Harry to get lost.

He did as he was told and shooed everybody away from the window. Ron turned back to Hermione and smiled down at her sleeping frame. He kissed her forehead gently before leaning them both against the tree and falling asleep himself.


	5. A happy ending

A/N hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I've just moved house! I don't get the Internet for another couple of months :( Tell me what you think of the last chapter please! i also said this one was going to be a long one...im sorry but its not :(

----

Ron woke up first. The sun was barely rising but was still casting a glow on them both. Ron gazed down at Hermione, watching her sleep. Watching the way she was at complete ease and the way she smile slightly. He couldn't believe his luck. He had wished to have her in his arms for years and now it was finally happening. She was his.

He was the happiest person in the world. Hermione sighed slightly and he bend down and kissed her cheek. Soon after her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey"

"Hi" she replied sleepily.

"I think we should start heading back up to the castle. It's getting really cold again." He helped her stand up.

"I can't wait to see what Harry has to say about me going out with _his_ sister" He smirked and she rolled her eyes. She leaned up and gave him a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Come on then let's get going," They both held each other's hands. Hermione looked up at the common room window and giggled.

"Looks like we weren't the only two tired from tonight." Both Harry and Ginny were asleep in each other's arms, pressed up against the window.

"They look so sweet." Hermione was so happy even the thought of lavender couldn't bring her down.

They began they're journey back up to the castle. They welcomed the heat from the entrance hall and ran up the moving staircases, carefully avoiding any teachers.

As they entered the common room, they noticed that it wasn't just Harry and Ginny who had fallen asleep downstairs. Most of the guys from Ron's dorm and Parvati were all there. They had all fallen asleep on the sofa or on the floor.

The couple laughed quietly and woke everyone up one by one. Ron's way was to shout as loud as he could "GET UP YOU LAZY GITS" Hermione gently poked their sides until they got up.

---

After everyone had gone back up to bed, (for the 3rd time) and Ron and Hermione curled up together on the sofa. Hermione had just finished a letter to Viktor Krum and for once Ron was not jealous. It said:

_Dear Viktor,_

_A lot of things have been happening at Hogwarts lately. Nothing bad I suppose unless you'd count getting punched by Ron's ex, Lavender. You remember her right? She decided that she was going to go on jealous rampage because I was wearing one of Ron's shirts! So long story short we ended up hitting each other…Yay!_

_I guess every story has a happier ending. Well this story definitely does. We all played truth or dare and we all found out lots of interesting things…such as Harry and Ginny are in love…Parvati and Dean are in love and me and Ron are well…in love. Yep you heard right me and Ron are in love. As you probably guessed we both finally admitted our feeling. I am so happy. I should have listened to you last year when you said he liked me but I'm sorry I didn't. I could have been that we would have got together sooner but at least we are now._

_Anyway…enough about me. How are you and your fiancée Rebecca? I got the invitation thank you and yes we'd love to come. It's going to be so romantic. A wedding on Christmas day…it's a lovely thought. I hope it snows on the day then it would be even more romantic. For once Ron is not having a fit at me because I'm talking to you like he usually does…he said it was just jealousy, he thought that you and I were in love but he knows now he's the only person for me. Silly thing isn't he._

_Anyway I have to go now Ron's sat next to me reading over my shoulder and I am really tired. Please reply soon _

_Love your friend_

_Hermione Granger _

_P.S Ron also says hi and thinks you were brilliant at your last match!_

"Well then Miss Granger, what do you want to do now?"

"I can think of a few things" She smirked and leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet she lay down.

"Hey!"

"Sleeping is on the top of my to do list" She teased and pulled his down to lay beside her. He kissed her and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you too Ron Weasley" She kissed his nose and snuggled into his chest before they both fell asleep.

A few hours later Hermione woke to a gently prod.

"Hermione" Someone whispered her name. She opened her eyes to find Lavender looking at her.

"Hi."

"Hi?" Hermione whispered back warily.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I want you to know that I'm not in love with Ron, despite what I said and did. I just don't like the thought of someone going out with me and leaving me for another girl, a girl who I sort of class as my friend. I didn't like coming second to a guy I did really like at the time. I was just mad and jealous. I hope you can forgive me. I'll give Ron my apologies later on when he wakes up." Hermione turned to see Ron in the same position as he was when he fell asleep and she smiled.

"I really hope we can mend things. I think of both of you as my friends and I would hate myself forever if I ruined that." She smiled sencirely.

"I forgive you Lav." Hermione smiled. Lavender let out a breath.

"Thank you so much Hermione. I now have to beg forgiveness from my best friend and Seamus. I love him you know?" Lavender looked really disappointed in herself. "I can't believe I did that to him. Anyway, thanks." She smiled and left.

Hermione turned over to face Ron and kissed his jaw.

"You can open your eyes now." His blue eyes stared back at her.

"How'd you know?" He asked

"I know you too well." He smiled at her and pulled her into him, kissing her forehead.

"I think we're all going to be fine." She said and he agreed wholeheartedly.

_**THE END**_


End file.
